


for better and worst.

by zkdline



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sekai registering their wedding, wedding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkdline/pseuds/zkdline
Summary: Summary : Maybe it’s time for the world to know that Kim Jongin will be forever belong solely to one man and that’s Oh Sehun.





	for better and worst.

**Author's Note:**

> ( Highly inspired by this tweet - https://twitter.com/49cmsehun/status/1074642193833328641 and this one too twitter.com/syzygy1204/status/1074647207540740098)

❁ 

 

He was anxious. The news have spread all over the search engines. Every crook of the magazines and the front pages of the news. And Jongin is not a calm Jongin under any kind of pressure, his mind will goes haywire. Mind rolling into various of stupid scenes that didn’t make sense ー the result of overthinking and he’ll get cranky. And in the end, sleep couldn’t afford be a luxury that he could enjoy no matter how exhausted his body was. 

But Sehun just didn’t think it was a big issue at all. In fact, the man casually shrugs the issue off with a simple kiss on top of his head and his hands sneaking around the tanned male’s waist - peppering kisses at the back of Jongin’s nape. He smiles against the kisses, tightening the hold around Jongin’s. “It’s about time, Jongin.” Sehun softly murmurs. 

 

 

 

 

They had been married for a year and it was a small ceremony in Santorini, Greece. A small island in the Aegean Ses with few special guests invited that included both Jongin’s and Sehun’s families member and friends. It was a drastic decision, from Sehun’s part. Jongin never had imagined them to tie a bond for eternity. Being the one that Sehun have swore to love have been enough. Considering their statuses differences. It’s a big miracle that Sehun still put up with him. 

It was all Sehun’s plan. He had planned for their family to have this “small trip” together so they can bond. And everyone didn’t exactly suspected it, since it was also a big opportunity for the other to take some day off from the hectic schedules. Especially Sehun’s father, who’s growing old by day. The vacation was the greatest escape, and Jongin was excited because this will be the first he and his family travelled abroad. 

Sehun was exceptionally passionate. It was kind of freak him out at first, but it was hurriedly washed away when Sehun get on his knees in front of their family members and proposed for his hand. Jongin blinked, lost of words when his father generously agreed for his behalf. Eventually, Jongin broke into a ball of crying grown up man, fingers clutching on the front of Sehun’s chest while repeatedly asking if it was real and if he was not dreaming at all. Sehun adoringly chuckles, nodding as he gently soothed his future husband down. 

Three days after, Sehun announced that he wished to have his wedding in the same island, where he had proposed Jongin to be his husband. It was romantic that way, he exclaimed and everyone kind of agreed. There was no fancy suits, or events. Just them, one that matters, were presence, as Jongin, in his casual outfit ( oversized white button down and a black slack pant ) and little flowers crown adorning his black locks, walking down the path toward the waiting groom with his bouquet of lilies. Sehun looked amazing, wide smiles splattered across his features, eyes glimmering with proud. Fortunately, Sehun brought a blazer with him, and well, that will do for a makeshift suit. 

Sehun took Jongin’s hands into his own, silently promising to never let go as the ceremony began. They exchanged their vows, and Sehun carefully slides the wedding band through Jongin’s dainty fingers as Jongin done the same, face stricken with tears. Then, the wedding vows was sealed with a kiss and cheers from their families. It was short, but Jongin treasured all the moments together. And he swore he won’t exchanged it with anything else, not when he could called the man beside him, his one and only. His husband.

 

 

 

 

The thing is, Sehun was one of the successful electronics developers across the Asia. His influences have broaden across the globe, and his name was known everywhere. Listed him as the most wanted bachelor in the world, with the family name he was holding ( Oh was one of the old family, a very wealthy family line ). While, Jongin. Well, he was just Jongin.

   
A mundane ballet teacher that co-own his own dancing academy with his old friend, Yixing in the center of the city. And they meet inside the bookstore, where the first struck of interest sparks through them. Maybe after their little argument. Jongin was trying to get himself a copy of Rupi Kaur’s poetry book and the dear cashier told him there was one left and he better quick before someone took it. Refusing to let go of his desire, he badly need a new book and he desperately wanted that book, Jongin sprint to the poetry section. He was about to grab it when Sehun took it. Flabbergasted, he gaped at the taller male, eyes widen. 

Fingers pointed, he pouts. “I want that book.” 

Amused, Sehun decided to humor the male. He raised the book in his hand, eyebrows cocked upwards, “Eh, since when did it become yours?” 

“Earlier.” Jongin pointed out, putting his palm out to ask for the book. It was bit childish but he wanted the book and the male in front of him didn’t see like the type to read. 

But, in the end, Sehun agreed to give the book to Jongin with an exchanged for his phone number. It was slow, their relationship didn’t have the big overturned. Jongin was pretty cautious around stranger and it take lot of convincing coming from Sehun’s part to convince him that he was there for a good reason. In the end, Jongin confessed to the taller male under the Christmas’s tree, in the park they used to walk around, a day before Christmas’s eve. And their first kisses. And many more kisses to go. 

 

 

 

So, being born under the spotlights from the public, Sehun’s life and actions have been under scrutinized of the public’s eyes. Everything that he going to do , Sehun need to think of the consequences later on. But Jongin, Jongin was other different matter and no matter what, Sehun was sure he will fight off the world to keep their love. After they got back from Greece, Sehun had tried so hard to keep Jongin’s out of the media’s reached and that meant they need to hide their marriage status. Also postponing to sign up for their marriage certificates at the district office. That surely will caused an uproar if anyone saw him.  
  
Yet, yesterday, Sehun had asked Jongin to come meet him at the district office after his last ballet class with the children. Agreeing, without second thought, Jongin promised to be there as quickly as he can. The taller male could hear his husband's cheerful praised when one of his student if they were doing good. Quite a pretty adorable sight, if he was there to witness it. Signing off the last folder that need to be settled within that day, Sehun wrapped all of his things and drove out toward the district office. It will took him approximately ten minutes from his office, fifteen from Jongin. 

He knew it had been hard on the tanned male to keep their wedding a secret.Their date mostly consisted of them walking around the park, late at night with Jongin's hand inside the warmth of Sehun's coat or their finger loosely cling to each other as they talked about their days. Due to his hectic schedules, Sehun need to sacrifice lot of his time with Jongin together, but always with a promise to return back with a present although the tanned male had refused too many times - telling off the stubborn man that Sehun coming back to him safely was an enough present for him.   
  
They arrived at the district office together, with an intevention of three minutes to spare from Jongin's part because Yixing was a dear enough to drop him off. He meet Sehun at the lobby, face bedazzled. Sehun pulled the man closer to his chest, kissing Jongin's temple, "We're going to register our marriedge, love. If that's what you're wondering."   
  
Shocked was an understatement. There was a glint of suprised and happiness gloats in the brown orbs, as Jongin's hold around his arms tightens. The tanned male glanced up toward him, bitting his lower lips, "Are you sure?"  
  
"There's no one that will see us." Sehun pulled the male toward the counter. It was quite a procedure and Sehun didn't really know how it supposed to work but Jongin carefully guided his husband around to finish up their registration. Take them couple of hours, but finally, their marriedge were registered. And Sehun was legally his husband by law. They walked out toward the elevator, hands in hands. Grinning, Jongin turned around, tip-toeing as he pressed a kiss on Sehun's lips.   
  
Somewhere, there was a small flash, snapping their intimate moments in photos.   
  


 

 

  
Bringin it back to the present.   
  
He didn't know what to do. Everyone was asking for who he was and it didn't take long for the media to exposed his identity to the public. Jongin had to closed his academy because Sehun's fanatic fangirls ( "You have fangirls? What are you - pop stars?" Jongin asked, dumbfounded. ) . Yixing was understanding enough and didn't asked for more. The man had send him a curt text to take care. Turning his attention toward his husband, Jongin sighed heavily. "If this is my consequences of marrying you, I shouldn't have accepted your proposal."  
  
Sehun detached himself away from the tanned male, making his way toward the kitchen with a sulking Jongin in tow. He poured himself a glass of orang juice, offering it to the tanned male first but Jongin is busy pouting. "But you already accepted it. We already registered our marriedge. You can't back out now."   
  
Jongin rolls his eyes, walking to lean himself against the counter. Sehun turns around, putting his hand around the tanned male, trapping them in between his own body and the counter, "People are going to know you're my husband and I'm yours."

"As I'm yours too, Sehun." Jongin cups his palms around Sehun's cheeks, caressing the soft flesh under the tip of his fingers.

And Sehun leans down to captured the rosy buds, pressing his own lips against Jongin’s plump lips. He wraps his arms around his husband’s waist, as Jongin brings himself to grip on Sehun’s front to rid of the remaining space.   
  


 

 

 

Once a year, the Oh Cooperation will held out a big gala that people have been anticipating. It was like a tradition, and all of the influence families and businesses men gathered around for one night. And Sehun wasn’t excluded. Moreover, most of these people that come to the Gala was to meet the one, and yours truly, Oh Sehun. Especially the parents, hoping they could hook their child in the line. 

Sehun loathes it, but this year, he is fairly anticipating. All the preparations for the gala have been arranged, perfectly polished to the perfection and his mother is extremely delighted when Sehun joined along, picking up the theme for this year Gala. It will never be fun without a theme code to follow, isn’t it? And Sehun choose something he thought would gracefully fit his husband, smiling softly when he traces the identical handmade masks that he asked his dear sister to make. The black and white. His mask was simple, intoxicate with the lines of delicate black and gold lining at the bottom. But, instead of a full mask like his father, Sehun chooses the half-mask that hide part of his face, right eyes exposed to the guests. He didn’t think he would need to cover himself that much, the fact that everyone have recognized him well. 

He haven’t told Jongin yet. Had been contemplating of various of sentences to break the news. They have might known each other for three years, but all those three years together, Jongin has remained oblivious with what’s going on. Or maybe he had stop asking when he saw a gossip tab, discussing about Sehun’s growth since he was a toddler into a walking Adonis. Jongin thought it was ridiculous, pushing the magazine back into the basket, ranting why it mattered to the public about how Sehun decided to grow up. Sehun didn’t said anything. Merely pulled the man into his laps, muttering how it didn’t matter since he have Jongin now. 

Sehun thought it was probably the best, that he keep Jongin out from all the fancy buzz of the media, the criticism and judgement of the people around him. He wanted to keep the Jongin that he fall in love with. The man that is erupted with so much energy about everything that he does. The dedication when he patiently teaches his little students the ballet step, one by one with a soft smile curls on his lips. Sehun wanted to keep the essence of that free-spirited Jongin. He was afraid that if he exposed the tanned man, everything would take a drastic change and the pressure will slowly killed Jongin. But eventually, he realized how selfish it sounded. 

He didn’t planned it for the media to know it first. Surely didn’t expected the chaos that everyone have erupted when the picture of Jongin and him signing off their certificate would blow up. Especially the one picture that had Jongin pressed intimately against him, on his feet to press a chaste kiss on Sehun. Sehun admitted, he wasn’t careful enough, but if he forbid Jongin from being free around him, fearing of the media and the cameras around him; what’s the point of them marrying each other? He was Jongin’s husband after all, and he understand the constant need of the other man to always stick closer for comfort. It was Jongin’s little trait that made Sehun’s heart flutter in adoration and proud. The thought that Jongin need him. Jongin depends on him. It made Sehun believed, whatever it is, he won’t hide anymore. The world need to know the man he was marrying so he could proudly show off to everyone, how madly in love they were with each other and nothing can change that.   
  


 

 

 

To say Jongin was baffled with the sudden invitation will be not a surprise, but seeing how calm he looked when Sehun passed the card, it was weird.

Sehun’s tongue stuck out to wet his lips, eyes never leaves his husband’s face as Jongin read every of the gold scribbles in the black card carefully. Head furrows for couple of times. “Sehun, I-“ 

Sehun shushes, pulling the card away from Jongin’s fingers and laid it on their bed. It was six, and they have approximately two hours before the Gala started, probably less than that plus with how he need to convince Jongin that it will be okay. The tanned male haven’t stop freaking out when their picture spread all over the internet and it took him at least a month to clear that out and Jongin could finally teaches again. Although he could feel the slight drained from his husband, probably caused from the parents. He holds Jongin’s hand into his bigger one, admiring the silver band around Jongin’s finger as he smiles, “It’s okay, okay? I will be there too.” 

Jongin frowns, “Because it was your Gala?” 

“My family.” 

“Still.” 

“Hey, hey. Don’t freak out, everything will be fine. My sister will be there. Your family will be there too. Your little sister was so excited, you should see her face,” Sehun laughed in amusement, when he remembered the little girl screaming in delight when he hold out the invitations. Jongin gives him that exasperated look. 

“Of course she would. She have been wanting to be a princess for long.” 

  
Sehun nods, agreeing, “And she will be. Tonight. I’m sure she’ll looked pretty in her ball gown. And you’ll be okay too,”

“That’s the thing, Sehun. I know it’ll be okay. I have you but how do you expect me to show up at a fancy gala with all my clothes? I don’t even have the right suit to wear. Merlin’s beard, I don’t even have one. And you invited me on the day the Gala was supposed to start,” he rants, lips pursues into a pout as he continues talking and at some point, Sehun’s mind turned blank. If it’s was an anime right now, there would be three dots appearing on top of his head. He stares at the ranting man in front of his in disbelief before he tackles Jongin into the bed, pressing feathery kisses all over the male’s face, erupting a small round of giggles from Jongin. 

“You dork!” Sehun breathily exclaims, “I was anxious on how to convince you to come for days and here you are panicking about clothes.”  
  
Jongin giggles, pushing Sehun's face from him gently with the heel of his palm, "You're being ridiculous too. Who invitted their guest on the day of the event?"

Sehun rolls his eyes, laying himself beside Jongin on their bed. Then he turns around to look at Jongin, "Don't worry."

"You said that for multiple times already."

"Well, I meant it. I have it all under control. Figured you must need something good to wear, so I bought them already." He stops to gaze at the man in front of him, heart swells in proud. How could a man be this beautiful, really? Jongin never failed to mesmerize him, every seconds of it. Heaving out a breath, he pulls both of them up from the bed, "Let's get ready. It's rude to be late for an event. "   
  
"Fashionably late, you meant," Jongin teases, as Sehun pushes him toward the dressing room to get ready.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The hall are brimming with people and cameras flashing. 

Red carpet laid out at the front for the guests toward the front gate, where there are two guards holding up the scroll that were filled with all the invited peoples. They also are wearing a mask, fully covering their face with fake swords latched on the side of their belts. Their uniform are aligns, black and gold with the vintage touches. Look like really outdid herself this year. 

The hall was decorated into a modern version of a ball room, with simple touches of the original decoration that will stood up. High windows, many tapestries hang from the walls as well as a crackling fire to warm the room on those cold and dismal winter nights. Everything was a grand. The chandliers that holds up thousand of candles that illuminates the room, and the band of orchestra playing the first slow melodies for the night. And Sehun stands there, looking rigil with his costumes and[ mask ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1302/2171/products/GA005-BS_zps68c47219_1024x1024.png?v=1468339375)that hide half part of his face. His mother was by his side, curtsied to everyone who comes to approach them. "You fancied me tonight, mother." Sehun tilts his head to the side, to whisper ober to his mother. Everyone looks equally breath taking. The women dressing in fancy dresses, gowns fluttering around the hall with the men in their best suits. It feel like they have been transported back to the past, and Sehun shakes his head. His mother have always have this quite fascination with these type of things. And he was glad that his mother was at least, enables to hold her own ball. 

The Gala shortly starts when his father comes into the room, all in his tall glory as he makes his way toward the podium by the end of the room, that is if it was the real ballroom back in the 19th century, it would have been the throne where the king and the queen would be sitting, while their subjects danced to their heart away. His father gives out a short speech, thanking everyone who had honor the Gala  by accepting the invitations and escalates to the plan of the Oh Cooperation have in the nearest future and his wishes to collaborates with those who is willing to make it come true. And in the end, he gestures toward Sehun, "And I'm sure everyone must have been waiting to hear a word from my son about the latest gossip that spiralling around him. So, I'll let him talk." Everyone gives him a round of applauses, room erupted into the sound of hands clapping. 

His mother places her hands against his forearm, silently encouraging him. His sister merely nods at him. Sehun could see Jongin's families by the end of the room, Jongin's little sister is twirling around her mother happily with her pink dress. He walks to the microphone, chuckling, "I would extends my gratitued to everyone who have been part of the success in our past projects. And I wish for us to continues being partner." He continues, eyes scanning around the room, heart beats racing as he breathes in, "You can't stop yourself from falling in love. And I always believe that everyone was born with a soulmate."  
  
Silence.   
  
"It was magical. I know it sounds stupid," he laughs, and the crowds responds as the same. "But I found mine, three years ago. And I thought hiding our relationship will benefits all of us. I was wronged, clearly. Because when I do that, it shows that I was afraid of holding his hands and guided him forward like I swore to him last year, in front of our families. Being with him was the most easiest moment in my life, and I love him so much for that. So, everyone, without dallying this any longer, I wanted you to meet my lovely husband, _Kim Jongin_." Sehun whispers to the microphone adoringly, before shifting his glances toward the stairwell. Everyone turned their attention toward the stairwell, hushes whispering fills in every corner. And slowly, the times starts to stop for Sehun's part, when Jongin emits out from the door, on top of the stairwell, dressed in his satin blue midnight button down, thin scarf wrapping around his throat as one of the tail dangles in front of his chest, while the other stays at the back and black slack pant that hugged his long legs perfectly. His hair falls beautifully on hiden face due to his [face mask](https://weheartit.com/entry/249038628), covering the upper part of his face. His plump lips shimmering beautifully under the dim lights of the hall, making it look glosy. He holds onto the handle of the stairwell as he descendent down, steps by steps with all eyes inside the hall trails over him.  Everyone gasps, captivates by the walking beauty, and Sehun smiles in proud.

  
Sehun makes his way toward the end of the stairwell,  hands bracing out to catch Jongin's hands as the tanned man arrives at the end of the stairway. And as their intertwines their fingers together, Sehun had silently vows to himself that no matter what, he will cherish the man beside him until the end of his breath. Jongin glances at him, lips curling into a soft smile, "I love you, Sehun."

"I love you too, Jongin."

 

* * *

  _(T H E E N D )_


End file.
